


The Vacation

by Inuluver13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is STUPID, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuluver13/pseuds/Inuluver13
Summary: After a long and tiresome mission, Lucy decides to go on a vacation. Little does she know her world is Going to be changed.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this in another site by a follower and thought I’d share it with y’all  
> I don’t own the characters just the idea. No beta so sorry for fuck ups.

Lucy was tired, after being gone all the time off doing requests she needed a much-needed break. 

Always being around Natsu is hard and after Gray and Juvia broke up, uh it had driven her crazy. 

Apparently, Juvia was unhappy with their bedroom relations. She needed more and he couldn't keep it up unless he was drunk. It broke them down. Which in turn upset Lucy because he would go with Natsu, Happy, and her on missions. 

Lucy loved Gray and enjoyed his companionship, so it didn't really matter one way or another. Yet, being labeled a homewrecker was annoying. Even if only Juvia believed it.

Lucy was done, not this month. She had saved up enough Jewels to go to the beach. She had found the perfect little house with its own private area where she and Plue could be free from the chaos that was the guildhall. 

She loved everyone but even Levy thought it would be best. In fact, it was her family's home she was renting. 

She yawned and stretched knowing that today she was finally able to leave and have some space. 

"Ugh, I'm so glad I packed up last night! This is going to be great 4 full weeks of fun and freedom!" She said as she stretched in her pink bed. A small white cutoff tank barely covering her breasts. 

Yawn escaping her lips as she rose stretching deeper, navy blue boy shorts riding up her ass as she bent over. 

"Oi Lucy, still not up yet huh? Those are new, like the way they ride up..." Natsu started to say as Lucy decided to kick him in the face.

"Lucy Kick"! she screamed wondering why in the hell he couldn't use that damn door to come over. 

Covering up and walking to the bathroom to get dressed for the day she huffed. 

"Get out Natsu, I have shit to do and I don't need to be harassed at the moment. Can't, you ever knock?" Slamming the bathroom door in his face.

"But Lushi, Happy left me high and dry. Some stupid exceed thing and him, Charlie, and Pantherlily all left last night. I'm lonely. Can't I stay and snuggle with you?" Natsu whined from her bed stretched out and looking his best. 

Years they'd been traveling together and he wanted nothing more to just bend her over and have his way. But she deserved more than the thoughts that ran through his brain as he fisted himself on lonely nights. 

Lucy exited the bathroom in a low-waisted pair of painted-on skin-tight jeans, hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and a navy blue tight button-up sleeveless blouse. Oh, and Natsu was ever so pleased with his large baggy pants. Groaning at the thought of those panties from earlier being too high for her to be wearing them under those pants. Oh shit, was she wearing a bra? 

He watched her as she roamed her room gathering her keys and placing them on her hip. Putting toiletries and such into a duffle.

He was about to ask her what was going on, she said that she was taking a break. Why was she packing? That's when there was a knock at her door. He could smell him before he announced himself. Gray that asshat, always getting in the damn way. 

"Hey, Gray, what's up?" eyes full of joy as she smiled at him when he let himself in. 

"Hey, Lucy, where ya going? I came by to see you and wanted to know what you were doing later. But I see you are packing." 

"Hey Ice Princess! What are you doing here? Hiding?" Natsu said with an air of sarcasm that was obvious. 

"No, she left had shit to do with Gajeel! But who fucking cares." Throwing himself onto Lucy's couch. 

" Listen I love you both, and so enjoy listening to you girls banter over who is prettier. I am very much in a hurry and have to catch a train. So if you don't mind. GET OUT!"

"Where ya going, Luce? I wanted to spend time with you? Can I come too? It'll be fun, just us like old times. Please!!" Fake tears welling into Natsu's eyes as he pleaded with her to know what she was doing for the next few weeks. 

"Well if you must know I rented a house out in Akane Beach, ya know Levys beach property. I have the next four weeks of sun, sand, ocean, and a whole city to explore." She seemed excited and dreamy.

The next thing she knew she has boarded a train with both Gray across from her and Natsu with his nose buried deep in her lap. She swore he loved this more than anything and it always made her a little excited knowing her scent calmed him. She grew stiff wondering what scent calmed him. He huffed and she went back to carding her finger through his hair. Yet, why the in hell are they coming along. Didn't they have better things to do? 

She ignored the situation and decided to nap on the 2-hour train ride. Fingers combing through the soft tendrils of Natsu's hair. Whether she wanted to admit it or not the attention of two of the hottest ( in her opinion) guys in all of Fairy Tail, hell all of Magnolia wanted to tag along. Who was she to say no?

She awoke to the soft tapping on her shoulder a while later knowing that it was Gray informing her that they had arrived. 

Luggage gathered and all of them together walked to the beach house. She picked a room out of the 5 and unpacked listening to the other 2 bickered about Mavis knows what and she just ignored it. 

After all, was settled she wanted food. Not fast food or restaurant food, home-cooked food. She grabbed her keys and released Virgo informing her of her duties while she was off shopping. 

"Yes Master, will you punish me if I don't do it properly?" Virgo stated as she bowed low in her skimpy french maid's uniform. 

"No, just I wanna cook but need all of this out and ready so it's easier. I won't have to look for what I need this way. " Quickly changing into something cooler.

When Lucy walked out of her appointed room in her tiny black shorts and white bikini Natsu almost busted a nut right then and there on the couch. Gray was no better, having lost his cigarette somewhere on the porch and quickly spreading ice over it to stop and prevent a fire. Overdoing it all the way to the waves. 

"I'll be back getting groceries, if you need anything go and do it on your own. I'll just be an hour or so." She put a small white poncho over top and slipped on her sandals and made her way out. 

"Hey Ice dick, nice cover-up! If I didn't know any better you just shot your damn load all over the fucking yard." laughing as he stretched out over the couch closing his eyes. 

"Like your any better, that burn mark where your hands were arent any better. Fucking Flame brain!" putting out his smoke and coming inside. 

" If I have to be here with you, I need liquor, and soon, let's go and keep your tiny firebreathing dragon in your pants huh."

When Lucy got home they were both gone and it was nice to have some quiet as she worked. She had released Virgo when she returned and quickly called upon Loke. He was a little naughty but he sure could cook. 

He left with a bow when dinner was almost done and she was happy to see him for that short time. 

While plating dinner the door busted open and in came Natsu and Gray, shitfaced and laughing. She could deal with them happily, this would be cake. 

"Hey Luce, is that dinner. So hungry, want food then you! GRRRR!" Natsu growled as he sat at the table. 

Lucy was shocked he had never spoken to her that way before and was way out of character, even when he had had a few. 

Gray just sat across from him, smile plastered to his face sitting in just his boxer briefs.  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a sizable tent in Grays briefs. Assuming it must have been just the alcohol she continued serving. 

"Of course, not a single day without some fun huh guys." Smacking her forehead at the both of them. Natsu being a dumb ass and Gray almost naked. 

"Hey Lucy, we brought home drinks you wanted to relax, let's eat and have fun. Chat, get to know each other better." Slamming the large bottle of Jager on the table. 

She didn't know what to say or think, but a drink or two would get them to calm down and maybe give her the evening alone as they slept it off. Maybe she could write a little as she planned, or a nite swim was nice.

Dinner went off nicely, she made lamb chops with rosemary and garlic, sided with cauliflower Au Gratin and asparagus. 

They all decided to start drinking and her goal was a few drinks and shove them off to sleep. Yet, that was far from her evening plans! This night was a night to remember.

After the first bottle was done and they were a giggling mess on the back deck, she had summoned who she had hoped would be Loke. Someone with willpower to calm them all down, as they were begging for more alcohol. 

That is not who she summoned at all, in fact, Virgo was all for her master being shitfaced. She got more alcohol and learned if Lucy was dared she would be punished and have her ass bit. She enjoyed this Lucy more. She released herself with a moan.

Lucy leaned over both the boys and whispered, " Wanna hear a secret?" 

Both sat up straight and made sure to listen so carefully, excited to hear what the blonde had to say.

"I've always wanted to see you two kiss! Please be nice to me, I'm a good girl right. I wanna see tongue."

Gray just shrugged his shoulders and leaned over, placing his lips onto Natsu. He was expecting it to be quick and make Lucy happy, little did he know that the warmth of his lips sent a shock right to his groin. It didn't help that Natsu moaned and grabbed the back of his neck in the process licking his lips begging for entry.

Lucy removed herself from their lap and watched in amazement as the kiss became more and more heated. 

Hands groping, tongues lashing. The next thing she knew Gray was on top of Natsu caging him in and not allowing him to retreat from the small loveseat made of bamboo. 

Natsu thrust his hips forward and ground against Gray in a way to relieve the pressure of his growing problem, moaning and panting between licks, bites, and kisses. 

Lucy moaned out loud catching the attention of the 2 men who seemed to have lost all thought and cared less about where they were. 

"Lushie, are you jealous? Or is that smell out of lust?" Natsu said as he sniffed the air in her direction. The prominent tent in his pants growing by the second. 

Gray removed himself from above Natsu and picked Lucy up threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the house. Groping her ass in the process. Natsu followed. 

Walking into the room she had picked which seemed to have the largest bed know to all Fiore, he tossed her on it. Natsu coming behind Gray rubbing up against him making the man moan as he felt his friend's cock press roughly against his ass. 

He leaned his head against his shoulder feeling the warm hands of Natsu roam his alcohol-riddled body and shuddered. 

"Lucy, I want you to take off your clothes, I want to watch you go crazy as you watch us. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you be good and not touch yourself as I touch Gray. 

She nodded enthusiastically as her shorts and bikini top were removed. Whimpering as she removed the small patch of fabric covering her leaking wet pussy. 

Natsu had started stroking off Gray through his briefs as they both watched Lucy wiggle and squirm. The smell of her arousal thick in the air as their clothes were removed between petting and touching.  
Natsu got down on his knees and licked the underside of Grays cock. Feeling it's girth lay on his tongue.  
Gray got on the bed first, just to her right feeling the softness of the cotton under his fingers, using his ice magic to create a pair of cuffs for her on the bed. Pinning her down and spreading her out. 

Natsu came up on her left, warming his hands so that the touch of his fingers was like a shock to her entire body. 

"Please, oh Mavis someone touch me already. Together, separate, I don't care. I've needed and wanted this for so long. I'm begging you!" moaning loudly as each of them worked their way up her body. Kissing each other along the way. She could feel their precum dripping on her thighs as they groped, licked, and flicked different parts of her body. 

She was overwhelmed, the icy feel of Gray with the burning touch of Natsu drove her insane. Screaming as her first orgasm ripped through her. 

"Good girl, what would you like next?" Gray whispered in her ear causing the warmth to pool between her legs once again. 

Seeing Natsu lick the slick of her orgasm off his fingers was too much, she held back a moan as her body became hotter and hotter and not form touch. 

Both of them slowly started sending an icy burning trail down her body. Cupping her and teasing her until she thrashed against the icy cuffs. 

They took turns rubbing her clit, while the other entered her giving her the feeling of both of their magic. Showing her that it wasn't just for fighting.

" I need you in me please!!" She begged 

Gray removed her cuffs and they let her relax for a moment, she watched in awe as she watched them both on their knees kissing again. As they kneeled over her their cocks touched and she leaned forward and licked them simultaneously. Wrapping her hands around them both stroking them as they made out. 

They stopped and the look in their eyes had her building again, she had heard about sex, but never anything like this. 

They looked back at each other when out of nowhere Gray said, " Bottom!" 

She had assumed he meat to take from Natsu but boy was she wrong. 

Natsu gathered her up in his arms and made her wrap her legs tightly around his waist. Felling his hot cock bob against her thighs, feeling its warmth against her clit and begging to enter her. 

She looked over at Gray laying on his back lubing up his own cock, back against the headboard, soft moans escaping his lips.

"Go to him, he's waiting!" Natsu whispered in her ear causing her to shiver with excitement. she crawled over to Gray, ass in the air in hopes to entice Natsu. Entice she did, except she wasn't expecting a hot tongue licking a wet hot streak from clit to ass. Making her jello in their arms.

"Please, need more." breathy moans and lust addled mind saying all she could. 

"Turn around, let me help you."

She obeyed and she was then pulled back into Grays's arms. His chest against her back, his cock throbbing against the cleft of her ass, his hands playing with her nipples, rolling them around between his finger and thumb. Keeping his hands icy and causing her to twitch with anticipation.

He then pulled her up so that his cock was pressed against her dripping wet pussy, lips throbbing, eyes heavy and full of lust. Until Natsu got on his hands and knees and crawled across the bed in-between her legs. 

Shoving the ice-cold cock down his throat, enjoying the moans from Gray as his heated breath and mouth covered him completely. 

"Fuck Natsu, so good, so warm yes!" Gray moaned thrusting his hips as her body gushed from the site and the feelings.

" Nice choice on taste Ice Prick!" Natsu smirked moving Grays cock aside and he began to loosen Lucy up, licking her clit as his fingers toyed with her tight little asshole.

She screamed and relaxed around the digits and more and more entered her. Scissoring her open, making her body ready for Gray. 

Before she knew it she was being ripped open as Gray started moving his cock deeper and deeper into her ass. Saying calming words into her ear while Natsu began to lick her clit again. Nibbling on her lips, thrusting his tongue into her warm cavern.

Once she was relaxed Gray trusted up into her. Enjoying the feel yet afraid of cumming too soon. 

Natus leaned over them, kissing Lucy, letting her taste the lube, herself, and Gray all at once on him. 

He then leaned down to kiss Gray, the passion deep and inviting.

Reaching down with his right hand, burning her skin so delicately and popping her right breast into her mouth he shoved his cock deep inside her in one fluid motion. 

Her scream would have had the neighbors calling the police if they were in Magnolia. But here, here they could ravage her as much as they wanted, no fear of having to stop. Not unless she said so.

Lifting himself slightly he began to trust, causing not only his cock to move but Grays as well. Making her as full as possible. 

Her nails dug into Natsu's back, her lips sloppily kissing Gray. Moaning as she was about to reach yet another orgasm and squeezing tightly around her boys. Enjoying the feeling of Grays hands fondling her nipples, sucking on her ears lobes, kissing her neck. While Natsu leaned back slightly to watch her come apart as his thumb rubbed circles on and around her clit. Edging her into completion. 

"Yes.. Yes... Oh Fuck Yes! Please more, don't stop I need you in me, fill me, fuck me, claim me, take me I'm yours. 

Her moans drowning out even the sound of the waves outside. 

Gray was moaning as well, "Cum again Lucy, come on baby I wanna feel you cum on my cock."

Natsu started thrusting faster and harder. He leaned down and kissed Gray again to then turn his head and kiss Lucy, " That's it, baby. Cum for us, scream, let us make you feel good all month long."

Her orgasm ripped through her in a loud guttural groan, making her whole body go tight.

The feel of her squeeze caused both men to gasp and lose their breath as Natsu started to pump in a ragged uneven rhythm. 

His orgasm was ripped from him first, the look in his eyes as he stared down at Gray in his moment of bliss made Gray cum loudly. Their eyes never leaving each other as they rode out their orgasm. 

Natsu carefully pulled out of Lucy, assisted Gray in untangling her limp and satisfied body to the bed. 

Gray went and got a few warm rags and gently cleaned and cared for Lucy while Natsu got them each a water bottle.  
She drank like a dying woman, thirst more apparent now that she stopped.  
With the sheet over her overstimulated body, she relaxed reaching out for them to hold her. Wanting to be the middle spoon. 

"Never leave me, guys. I love you, and I know you love each other." she yawned and fell asleep. Being held by the two men she loved most. 

Natsu leaned over Lucy to kiss her on her cheek and promised to never leave. Confessing he's loved her all along. 

He looked at Gray, "Shes Right ya know, I love you too! I would do anything for ya!"

Gray reached across and kissed him deeply, " I love you too flame brain, and you too Lucy. Tomorrow we can work all this out."

They all fell asleep in each other's arms, full of love and bliss.

This has no beta and I did a quick read to make sure I edited it okay!


End file.
